


Stay

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Pining, Twitter: reylo_prompts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: Casual,he’d said, too afraid to speak the truth.Casual. It almost sounds likeI love you,which is what he should have said instead. But he hadn’t, still hasn’t. And now, she’s leaving, headed back to the UK in a few short days. If the past three nights are any indication, perhaps she’ll spend the remaining ones with him.~*~A Twitterfic prompt fill for @reyloprompts
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Soft, and more soft

She’s gone when he wakes. Her warm, delicate scent lingers in his sheets and on his pillows. It’s late. He should get up, close the book on the last three nights, return to his real life. There’s no telling when she’ll return to his bed. Maybe never.

He already misses her so much. This was only supposed to be fun, no strings attached, friends with benefits. He said casual and she shrugged an ok. So what if he’s always loved her? It’s not enough because she’s leaving, this time for good.

Ben rubs his cheek against his pillow, morning stubble scratching across the fabric. Her subtle aroma brightens. He groans and buries his face into the soft scent. It’ll be awhile before he can bring himself to wash his sheets.

 _Casual,_ he’d said, too afraid to speak the truth.

Casual. It almost sounds like _I love you,_ which is what he should have said instead. But he hadn’t, still hasn’t. And now, she’s leaving, headed back to the UK in a few short days. If the past three nights are any indication, perhaps she’ll spend the remaining ones with him.

With no guarantees, Ben gathers his courage and reaches for his phone. Always before, she’s been the one to initiate their encounters. His hands tremble as he taps out his message. He types and retypes it, trying to convey his need to see her one last time without being creepy.

> _I have something to give you before you go_

Ben takes a deep breath, thumb hovering over the send button. What does he have to lose? Nothing. Everything. He hits send. Two things happen at once. Her phone dings from his bedside table. At the same time, his bathroom door opens.

He rolls over, eyes darting from her phone to Rey.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” She crosses the room, dressed in his old sweater, the one with the hole in the side. It’s too big, the hem falling to her mid-thighs.

There’s a tempting glimpse of bare ass when she picks up her phone.

His face heats while she scrolls through her messages. He knows exactly when she gets to his by the way her breath arrests.

“You have something for me? What is it?” she asks.

“I, uh, I thought you’d left.” He’s not ready for this.

There must be something in his face. A look of concern crosses hers. She climbs in beside him, warm and perfect. Her fingers card through his sleep-mussed hair.

“Ben? Is everything alright?”

How does he answer that? The only time things are alright is when she’s with him.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. Close enough to kiss. His mouth finds hers. He keeps it slow, hesitant and unsure, until she kisses him back. Ben pulls until she rolls on top of him. If only kisses could speak the words he needs to say.

She pulls away, the fast pace of her breath matching his.

“What’s gotten into you?”

 _You,_ he wants to say. _You’ve gotten into me and I can’t let you go._

But he doesn’t, afraid that once he tells her he loves her, she’ll leave forever, saying she doesn’t feel the same way about him.

Rey pushes herself onto her elbows. Her face hovers above his, worry and confusion etched across her beautiful features.

“Say something, dammit. I’m starting to freak out a little here.”

“Rey, I—” The words falter on his lips, knocked away by the furious pounding in his throat.

She gives him a soft smile, some of the tension easing from her expression.

“Go on, silly. Spit it out. Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.”

Ben swallows hard, making room for the words to come pouring out.

“I love you.”

She shifts against him, body going rigid.

“What?” There’s a slight tremble in her voice.

“I love you, Rey.”

“I—Since when?”

“Since before this, us, what we’ve been doing. It’s never been casual for me.”

Panic rises when she stays silent and still. He tightens his hold, afraid she’ll slip away.

“Rey, I’m sor—”

She kisses him hard before he can utter the rest of his apology.

“Don’t,” she whispers against his mouth. “Please, don’t say anything else.”

Her fingers twist into his shirt, pulling until he helps her get it off.

He shivers beneath the silky touch of her fingers.

His old sweater glides beneath his hands as he pulls it over her head. Ben sighs when she settles against him.

Something new and bright blooms between them when she kisses him. There’s a desperate urgency he’s never felt before. The powerful rush of emotion pricks at his eyes.

“Rey, I—”

She touches fingers to his lips. “Shh. No more words. Just, show me,” she says.

A low animal sound escapes his throat when she begins to move against him.

“If you really love me, show me,” she whispers.

Ben kisses her at last, knowing he was wrong about one thing.

He doesn’t need words to let her know how much he loves her. He only needs this moment. Here, and now. Her breath mingles with his, body warm and willing as she moves against him.

His breath stutters when she drags the waistband of his shorts down his hips.

He’s still trying to kick them free of his ankles when she eases herself onto him. His fingers dig into her hips as her tight heat engulfs him.

It’s like coming home. Perfect. Right. He never wants it to end.

“Stay with me, please,” he whispers between gentle thrusts. “I want you to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
